Kool-Aid Man vs Pepsiman
Pre-Analysis Me: Well I guess I should get a host ???: Take me down to parad… Me: Who are you!! Max: Your new host Max Voz quartermaster the name is not the best so just call me Max and what the debate today Me: Okay So it Kool Aid vs Pepsiman Max: Okay Let start Me: Any who….. Mascots are the face and a helper in one of many companies Max: Like Mario for Nintendo and Sonic for Sega Me: But we focusing on the beverages like Kool aid Edwin Perkins creation Max: And Pepsiman the mascot of Pepsi Me: But one question is who would win in a fight Kool Aid Man Me: What comes to mind when you think of the year 1927 Cornhuskers team or something no in 1927 a person called Edwin Perkins who make a drink that was one of the most popular beverage What was the beverage you may ask it was Kool aid yeah Max: ever since then it skyrocketed up in fame and left the other ones in the dust Me: Yeah what should we start! Max: Your excited Me: It was my childhood Max: Okay well to for strength Me: He run through walls with very little resistance which includes but not limited contrete,plaster,and wooden Max: Destroyed a fridge Me: Can punch though walls Max: He pulled over several children by accident after turning in a game of tug of war Me: Was able to hold on a mechanic bull Max: He jump into Space! Jesus Christ’s What is he! Me: Can hold up a small group of thirsties Max: If you thought that his strength was surprising then just look at durability you thought he would a glass cannon but he’s not fragile Me: Survived the vacuum of space Max: He never cracks even though he run through walls daily Me: Can Survived high falls with no damage at all Max: Does he have toonforce Me: No this is on his own no powers or abilities just plain old durability Max: Anyway he didn’t mind when a golf ball landed in him Me: And golf balls merely bounce off him and it just tickles Max: He Survived re-entering earth atmosphere Me: And Survived the fall from space Max: He wasn’t even phased from a laser beam Me: And for speed it absolutely impressive Max: He mix chemicals in several seconds Me: He ran from the supermarket to a suburban house in a few seconds Max: Outpace a talking soda can like someone we have here Me: Can run through walls with no lose of momentum Max: Can jump insane heights for example he jump to space within a few seconds Me: Can perform log rolling Max: Now for Powers,Skills, and Abilities Me: He has Old internal gravity despite falling or moving at old angles, rarely have any spills Max: He Can Rewind time to fix past mistakes but only back to a few seconds Me: He also have telekinetic transformation which he use to turn a glass of Kool aid to a pouch of Kool aid and can do it to multiple things at once Max: He turned three mountains into Kool aid twist drinks! Me: He also has teleportation to get quickly to people who thirsty Max: He can make a jungle from no where and he could do this from the distance Me: He can also change size to as big as a skyscraper to as small as a boom box Max: He can also transform into a planet! Me: But he can’t move in this state Max: Can create Kool aid out of no where and can transform normal water into Kool aid Me: He can also do Magic with a swing of his wand he turns playing cards into Kool aid Max: He also can do necromancy by summoning skeletons Me: But the seem to only dance but they sure are spooky Max: He have riding skills like being a capable surfer Me: Aside from that he fluent in skateboarder and snowboarder and knows how to drive Max: He can also create portals from the 2D to the 3D Me: He has weapons like the Kool aid jug which he can summon from hammer space Max: He also have a helicopter called the cool copter and a monster truck! Wow what doesn’t he have Me: Well he have a jet pack and Kool aid burst which can heal the body and give insane powers and turn water into Kool aid Max: He also have flavors of Kool aid some are cherry,orange,and Lemonade,etc Me: He also have ghoul aid which turns Kool aid into a vampire Max: And Kool aid invisible which make him well invisible Me: Incredibly Magicolored Which make him into a superhero Max: Mountain berry punch which adds to his hectic strength Me: Ice Kool Which make Kool aid body cooler and give him strong ice breath Max: And rainbow punch allows him to produce rainbows with his punches which makes the old saying Me: Sunshine punch which means him brighter and can make sunbeams also add sun power Max: Surfer berry punch allows Kool aid make waves of water Me: Solar staryberry starfruit gives him a space suit and can summon small stars Max: Slammin’ strawberry kiwi and super fruity cherry which both give him a strength boost Me: And their twist the ice blue raspberry Lemonade which gives him ice powers Max: Berry blue which give him water attacks Me: Swilling strawberry starfruit allow for tornado attacks Max: Roarling raspberry Cranberry give him a powerful sound attack Me: Soaring strawberry Lemonade give him flight Max: Blastin’ berry cherry allows projectile Attack Me: and the double double cherry doubles his powers Max: Triple awesome grape which triples his powers Me: Golden nectar give him a massive boost in power Max: And Kool aid liquid are squeezable Kool aid container and turns water into Kool aid in a couple of seconds Me: Kool aid fun friz are small tabloids that transform water into Kool aid in a few seconds Max: Kool Pops create colder environments and blastin’ chery berry pop give him projectiles Me: He also have a ice snowboard and no for Intelligence Max: He built an underground lair to keep track of thristes Me: Moniters the whole world it seems Max: Notice when people need him Me: He seem gifted in chemistry especially with Kool aid Max: WOW with all these things he seem invincible Me: He May be powerful but he not without his flaws Weakness Not much combat on screen Will die if insides spill out Diff end flavors are limited in amount and need to go home or a store to restocked Has a giant hole in his head with no protection Planet form lacks arms Is still made out of glass Highly durable through Me: Through Kool aid man May have flaws he still a good drink and a combatant Max: Can we divide this prelude into two Me: Sure Kool Aid: Oh Yeah Pepsiman Battle Post-Analysis Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Patrick Gowen Category:Year 2 Battles Category:Commercial Combatants